


lighten up, buttercup

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking, all the students r friends politics r irrelevant, claude is a dumb ass, reader is in blue lions, supposed to be the ball but not rly idk, writing is all lowercase bc aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: claude has imagined what it would be like to kiss you on multiple occasions. in seteth’s incredibly boring seminars on authority, whilst he shot arrows during training, and when he took himself in his hand in his private quarters at night.(students at the officers academy have just a tad bit too much to drink at the annual ball)
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	lighten up, buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> despite the summary claude never actually jerks off im a disappointment i know.

the dining hall was filled with paired up students, including your own house leader dimitri, swaying gracefully to the gentle live music playing. edelgard present as well, hands clasped with a student who’s name you couldn’t quite remember though you did remember how incredibly wealthy his father was.

all eyes were on dimitri and edelgard, girls and boys all cursing their partners in envy, one would kill for an opportunity to hold a dance with the future king and future empress.

including you, as you were quite miserable in your current predicament.

the ball was most definitely fun of course, a bit pretentious, but definitely not terrible. the problem was all the unwanted attention you’ve garnered from potential suitors. dorothea and annette insisted it was a result of all their hard work on your hair and makeup, but really you knew it had more to do with a certain pink-haired girl, her flushed cheeks and the flask she didn’t even bother to conceal tucked into her belt. most of the guys that were having difficulties taking your very obvious hints were visibly intoxicated, all reeking of the same gin hilda had stuck to her hip.

“you really think seteth and rhea are capable of putting together a good party? you should be grateful i came prepared!” she defends quite loudly, loud enough to turn dimitri’s attention away from his partner and onto hilda, his eyes flashing from the flask on her hip to you standing right beside her.

dimi only bothered to give you a knowing look. a _you know better_ glare.

hilda follows your gaze over towards dimitri, recognizing his admonishing expression and sticking her tongue out at him in response.

“he always has a lance up his ass, doesn’t he?” she groans, grabbing your wrist and yanking you outside.

ah so this is where all the messy students have gone. inside seemed too orderly and proper, out here was an entirely different crowd. caspar and raphael doing push ups, lorenz and ferdinand arguing about goddess knows what, dorothea giggling quite flirtatiously with a very good looking nobleman and lysithea vomiting helplessly into a bush, annette rubbing her back supportively.

oh and then there was claude and felix who were engaging in a very heated match of arm wrestle.

so this is where all the drunkards were wandering in from.

hilda shoves the flask into your hand.

“how many people exactly have drank from this flask?” you ask in slight disgust.

“uh, me, petra, dorothea, lysithea had like a _sip,_ poor thing.” she tsks, feeling a bit guilty at the sight of the young girl.

you nod, all people you were quite familiar with, so you lift the flask to your lips, taking a quick swig.

“oh claude too.” she adds, causing you to nearly _choke_.

hilda snorts at your reaction, of course she said claude’s name last just to tease you.

“don’t tell me you still fancy that imbecile.” the little pink devil teases.

“what do you mean ‘ _still_ ’ i told you like two weeks ago!” you groan, shoving the flask into her chest. “people can’t help who they’re attracted to hilda.” you took a seat on the bench beside the gazebo, hilda plopping down right beside you.

“i know, i’m just messing with you. i just… have a hard time understanding what you see in him. he’s so… _greasy_.” she explains with a scrunch of her nose. “i mean, yes he’s attractive, and smart, talented or whatever but.. i mean look at him-”

and there claude was, one moment he was throwing his arms into the air triumphantly after defeating felix, the next he was falling flat on his face, thanks to a certain red haired jackass tripping him with his shiny black boot.

“you’re welcome.” sylvain says, felix ignores him, instead staring down at claude who’s groaning helplessly on the floor. the red-head rests his elbow on felix’s shoulder, “you can always count on me to restore your honor y’know.”

“don’t touch me.” felix snaps, shoving him off.

wincing at the sight of him, you get up, heading over towards claude and ignoring hilda’s calls for your name.

“you okay?” you ask, helping him sit up. claude groans, and ruffles his messy hair back into it’s usual somewhat less messy state before glancing up to meet eyes with you.

they widened at the sight of you, perhaps it was his drunken state that prevented him from recognizing the sound of your voice, he most definitely was not expecting you to come to his aid.

damn those green eyes. they’d be the death of you one of these days.

it feels like infinity passes with him just staring at you, eyes studying your face, shifting between your own eyes and your lips.

claude has imagined what it would be like to kiss you on multiple occasions. during seteth’s incredibly boring seminars on authority, whilst he shot arrows during training, and when he took himself in his hand in his private quarters at night.

he’s never pursued anything however, too caught up in his own responsibilities to act on his feelings, besides he didn’t see you very often considering you belonged to the blue lions house.

the alcohol in his bloodstream definitely gave him the initiative to lean in closer, wanting to study your features with closer examination. your breath hitched and you prayed he couldn’t hear your heart hammering in your chest.

“c-claude? are you okay?” you repeated again, it was then that claude snapped back into reality.

“i am now.” he says with that same stupid sly smirk he always has on and that mischivieous glint in his eyes and you hate how much of an effect it has on you, how three words out of his stupid mouth turns you into a sputtering mess.

you attempt to stutter out some clever response but your cheeks only tint darker and claude snorts, hoisting himself up.

“thanks, babe.” he winks, brushing himself off. he’ll finish this later he presumes, the night is still quite young, right now, he has other business to tend to.

he turns on his heels, bolting towards sylvain who quickly sets off in a sprint.

“get back here, bastard!”

the moment is over.

you can hear hilda’s laughter from behind you before feeling the weight of her arm around your shoulders, she pulls you close, head bumping against yours.

“ah, y/n you’re so cute when you’re in love.” she says quite clearly amused. “i really thought you guys were gonna kiss there! i could just see the sparks.” her fingers animatedly creating an explosion, along with terrible sound effects to accompany it. she giggled, pushing most of her weight against you as she struggled to stand up straight.

“shut up.” you shove her off of you in agitation.

“oh lighten up, buttercup!”

yanking the flask out from her hand, this time you take three big gulps. whether this was to calm your nerves or to give you the courage to actually act on your feelings next time, you weren’t quite sure.

“that’s more like it!” she cheers, your face twists in disgust at the taste, coughing at the burning aftertaste.

“goddess that’s awful.”

the night got significantly better thanks to the alcohol. you could feel yourself loosening up, your filter slipping the more and more you socialized with the other students. until eventually you were just a mess of laughter and practically incoherent sentences.

many of the students ditched the courtyard as it grew colder the darker it became outside, all scrambling back into the dining hall. the music shifted to much more livelier tunes, more and more students taking the initiative to step onto the dance floor. dimitri and edelgard were now seated at their own respected tables, edelgard chatting with hubert and dimitri chatting with ashe and ingrid.

claude, was obviously on the dance floor, hand in hand with a very pretty girl, though his attention wasn’t focused on his dance partner, instead it was on you.

“-the castle had the most amazing view, i just knew it would be the perfect place for my birthday party!” claude stopped paying attention to the girl a long time ago, completely absorbed in watching the way you swayed your hips along to the beat of the music.

you looked incredible tonight, easily the most breathtaking person in the room, it was no wonder there was practically a line to share a dance with you. claude’s eyes couldn’t help but train over your legs, exposed through a slit in your dress’ fabric, perhaps it was the alcohol in his bloodstream but he couldn’t control his eyes nor his thoughts from training up higher to your ass.

“–the galatea’s refused to let us rent it out and said ‘unless you plan on buying out the entire castle you are not using it for your daughter’s party’, can you believe that?–”

claude couldn’t help the singe of jealousy burning at his chest.

you were dancing with ferdinand, his hand resting just slightly above your bottom, face quite close to yours as he whispered something into your ear, causing you to laugh in amusement. the laugh didn’t reach your eyes however, your gaze unknowingly landing on claude. you weren’t expecting him to already be looking at you, eyes meeting his own that seem a bit darker than they were earlier.

you couldn’t help looking at him rather longingly, you were helplessly in love with the boy, incredibly drunk, and bored out of your mind by ferdinand’s terrible sweet talking. claude understood what you meant, giving you a look that made your heart skip a beat in excitement.

“–so my father bought the entire castle! and you know castles in sacred gwenhwyvar are not cheap– claude are you even listening?” the girl pouts, moving her hands from his neck to shake his shoulders slightly.

“no.” he says truthfully before removing his hands from her waist and turning on his heels.

“wha- claude! where are you going? claude!” she shouts, but the boy was already standing before you and ferdinand, extending his hand out.

“surely you’d allow me to share a dance with you as well, won’t you y/n?”

“excuse you, _riegan_ , but she’s taken.” ferdinand glares, tightening his hold on your hips.

“i didn’t ask you, _aegir_.” he snaps. eyes softening again once they land on you, he winks, and you feel your insides turn to mush.

“i’d be delighted.” you muse, placing your hand in his, ignoring the scoff in disbelief from ferdinand. claude smiles victoriously, leading you over to a clearer area of the dance floor, away from a rather offended wealthy young woman and orange haired boy.

“you saved me there, he was going on about his plans to overthrow edelgard and the empire.” you say with a sigh in content, circling your arms around claude’s neck. luckily, conversation was coming a bit easier now thanks to the liquid courage, your nerves fully melted away. claude laughs, deep from his chest, pressing you close against him and settling his hands on your waist, he was so warm you felt your skin burn beneath his touch.

“well i had to make sure i could get a dance in with you before the night ended, how are your feet not tired?”

“oh trust me they are, dorothea forced me to wear these heels that are quite literally cutting off the circulation in my toes.” you admit, earning another laugh from the archer.

“well,” he starts, leaning forward to rest his forehead against yours, nose brushing gently against your own. “you look absolutely breathtaking, that’s for sure.” with each word he mutters, you feel his breath against your lips, you can feel warmth flooding your abdomen with each syllable.

your hand reaches from behind his neck to rest on his jaw, thumb brushing against his cheek.

“thank goodness you noticed, if you hadn’t my feet would’ve perished in vain.”

“you did this for me?” he asks genuinely taken aback, it’s only then that you realized just what exactly you said, exposing yourself for spending hours getting dressed like this in hopes of claude noticing you.

you curse yourself and your drunk tongue. you hide your face in the crook of his neck, face burning helplessly in humiliation.

“i did. she told me i’d finally get your attention if i wore these heels and this dress.” you mumble against his skin, too honest for your own good, but really there was no point in lying, he’d see right through it anyways.

claude pulls you away from his neck, finger tilting your chin upwards to meet eyes with him.

he searches them for any sign of banter, but you only stare back at him longingly.

he leans forward, lips brushing against your own now, turned upwards into his signature sly smirk.

“you always have my attention, y/n. only now, i can’t seem to look away.” his voice was low, smooth like honey, your knees buckled.

he was so close, one slight tilt and his lips would be pressed against your own. all you could hear was your heart thundering in your eardrums, the noise and music drowned out behind you as all you could focus on was the boy before you.

his hand on your waist tightened. he wanted to kiss you, so fucking badly, but even in his drunken state he knew it wasn’t a good idea, not here. it’d be far too indecent, not before the professors, let alone dimitri who would surely kick his ass.

“claude i..” you attempt to explain what i was that you wanted, but the words couldn’t seem to come out. your eyes bore into his with desperation, hoping you could convey the message without having to say it.

from the outside, it looked as though you two were engaged in an intimate dance, hips still swaying to the music though neither of you were sure if it was even on beat at this point.

from the inside however, you felt suspended in time with claude, completely locked in his trance.

“yes, love?” he wanted to hear you say it. he _needed_ to hear you say it. needed to know you wanted this too, that you wanted him the way he desperately wanted you.

“i.. i w-want..” you stutter, you felt your entire body set aflame, grip on claude’s jaw tightening.

“you want?” he presses further, lips brushing against yours.

things were moving far too fast, you were both aware, but the alcohol in your systems didn’t allow either of you to care very much.

“y-you. i want you claude.” it took absolutely everything in him not to press his lips against yours right in that moment, the little amount of self control he had left reminding him of where you guys were, of all the eyes watching the two of you.

“ _fuck_.” he groans, tucking his face into your neck before pressing his lips gently against your pulse. “let’s get out of here then.”

fingers intertwining with your own, he pulls you out of the dining hall past all the shocked gazes and knowing looks, not stopping until you’ve reached the courtyard gazebo.

pressing you up against the softwood, his lips finally find yours, you release a cry you hadn’t known you were holding in.

you’ve wanted this for so long, wanted him in every possible way, and now he was here, pressed up against you, lips interlocked with your own. he bit your lowerlip, prying you open farther as his tongue slotted against yours. his fingers slid into your hair, pulling slightly to allow him better access, earning another whimper to fall from your lips.

it was overwhelming, he was everywhere, his hand on your hip with an iron grip, his nails scratching ever so slightly at your scalp, and the press of his hardened member against your lower abdomen. you clutched helplessly at his biceps, holding on to him for leverage as his lips left yours and instead descended down your jaw to your neck, leaving hard kisses in his wake.

“i’ve wanted you for so long.” he mutters against your pulse, placing another kiss there. you shivered at his touch, crying out when he took a particularly hard bite against your neck, one that would surely leave a bruise. “mm, dreamed of having you like this, y/n.” he hums. you pulled him away from your neck, chasing his lips again, kissing him hard and desperate.

you’d let him take you right here if he asked. and he probably would’ve if it wasn’t for the sudden cough of interruption.

“claude, y/n. enough!”

_seteth_.

you both flinch apart, faces burning red in humiliation.

you could only imagine how terrible you looked, if you resembled anything to claude’s current state then surely you were a mess. his hair was disheveled, lips swollen red, dress shirt rustled with wrinkles.

“seteth we-” claude attempted but the man was quick to shut him down.

“i said enough. there isn’t anything you could possibly say to excuse your behaviour. to your rooms, both of you. and don’t think of doing anything because i will inform the gatekeepers to guard your doors!”

biting your lip, you hang your head low, apologizing in shame before taking one last glance at claude.

the golden boy only smiled at you, before leaning forward and whispering “let’s continue this another time, yeah?”

you nod, a sheepish smile of your own painting your features. seteth stared at the two of you impatiently, waiting for you to go your separate ways, but claude seemed to have one last trick up his sleeve, that glint in his eyes returning once again. he leaned forward and pecked your lips quickly before making a beeline for his private quarters, ignoring seteth’s shouts of his name, drowning it out with his own laughter.

you can’t help but snort yourself at his cuteness, stopping immediately when seteth throws a glare your way.

you apologize again before making your way back towards your bedroom. passing the dining hall, hilda and dorothea rush over to you, nearly tackling you over in excitement.

“i told you those heels are magical~!” dorothea sing-songs.

“he was literally eating your face are you okay?” hilda asks worriedly despite a laugh slipping through at the end of the sentence. part of you wanted to be embarrassed that the two saw your exchange with claude, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care, probably the alcohol.

“i.. i’m okay.” you manage, approaching your bedroom with your heart still pounding in your eardrums.

just what would’ve happened if seteth hadn’t interrupted the two of you? would you have gone to his bedroom? would he have stripped you of not only your clothing but virginity as well?

was claude touching himself right now to the memory of what your lips felt like on his?

“you’re horny aren’t you.” hilda states flatly, yanking you out from your dirty thoughts. you elbow her in the stomach in retaliation.

“well luckily you have the whole night to tend to that, sweetheart!” dorothea says before smooching your cheek.

“good night!” hilda says slamming the door in your face.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated !!! tbh im considering taking requests here bc i really want to write more fe content so if u have any ideas feel free to leave a comment! :)


End file.
